hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
What's My Name?
What's My Name? is the third track from the BAYSIDE M.T.C album, performed by Rio Mason Busujima. Track Info * Lyrics: UZI * Composition/Arrangement: ALI-KICK * Vocals: Rio Mason Busujima Lyrics |-|English= Salute! Survival cooking Survival rhyme A survivor from Yokohama, here we go! Loco, loco, straight from Yokohama Dropping words wherever I want to You're a total goner 'cause I'm a real survivor Living like in the Amazon, singing my murderous songs Can't complain if I butcher anything that comes along The battle for control's a dead heat Feel this deadly jungle drive Turn any obstacle into a meal That's Yokohama custom, make no mistake Take a headshot with military accuracy (Bang!) Straight through the islands of Japan Losing ain't part of the plan MAD TRIGGER Pull this trigger! Get outta the way, we’re coming through MAD TRIGGER CREW I wanna hear you say it What’s my name? Rio! Keep following the call of my soul Eliminating any hostile on my way I wanna hear you say it What’s my name? Rio! Weigh anchor! Hey! First Yokohama, then the world Say it with me Sgt. Mason Busujima, my name is Rio Never get high, just say no Yokohama West-Side never retreats Always serving up a fresh plate of danger With a side of survival rhyme Soldier's dance is a dangerous beat My name is Rio! (Mason!) MAD TRIGGER MAD MAD TRIGGER Time to celebrate our victory, MTC Advancing irresistibly as a lion Descending to the world as a king Samatoki! Jyuto! Rio on the cooking We're soldiers marching on Yokohama Get outta the way, we’re coming through MAD TRIGGER CREW I wanna hear you say it What’s my name? Rio! Keep following the call of my soul Eliminating any hostile on my way I wanna hear you say it What’s my name? Rio! MAD TRIGGER CREW MAD TRIGGER CREW MAD TRIGGER CREW MAD TRIGGER CREW Get outta the way, we’re coming through MAD TRIGGER CREW I wanna hear you say it What’s my name? Rio! Keep following the call of my soul Eliminating any hostile on my way I wanna hear you say it What’s my name? Rio! Get outta the way, we’re coming through MAD TRIGGER CREW I wanna hear you say it What’s my name? Rio! Keep following the call of my soul Eliminating any hostile on my way I wanna hear you say it What’s my name? Rio! |-|Romaji= Keirei! Survival Cooking Survival Rhyme Hama no Survivor (Ikuzo) Loco Loco Yokohama kara soko kokoni kotodama Baramaki ni kita masani ima I'm real survivor Amazon kurashi murder song dashi Mada donkurai sabai demo dare mo monku nashi Seisu deddohito janguru doraibu deddori Shouga wai ryouri shite ikinari kutchimau hama no shikitari Miritari Head Shot (Bang) uchinuku ze nihonretto Katanakya imi gamee mad trigger kurutta hikigane Michi akero odourida Mad Trigger Crew Shoukan no na wo itte miro What’s my name? Rio Jiyuu kimama ni tsukususumu Tachihadakaru teki fumi tsubusu Shoukan no na wo itte miro What’s my name? Rio Itte miyou Yokohama kara sekai tsudzuita senro Itte miro Busujima Meison shouka ga Rio Zettai ni Get High shinai tettai Yokohama West Side Tsuneni yabai yakku dasu tsukitateru saibabaru raimu Biito jou odoru you ni idou suru shoukan ga ari (Meison) Mad Trigger Mad Mad Trigger saa matsurida (MTC) Shishifunjin no ugoki de teiou ni kunrin (Samatoki) (Juto) Rio de kakkingu Hama wo koushin suru gunjin Michi akero odourida Mad Trigger Crew Shoukan no na wo itte miro What’s my name? Rio Jiyuu kimama ni tsukususumu Tachihadakaru teki fumi tsubusu Shoukan no na wo itte miro What’s my name? Rio |-|Kanji= 敬礼！ Survival Cooking Survival Rhyme ハマのSurvivor (いくぞ) Loco Loco　ヨコハマから　そこここに言霊 ばら撒きに来た　正に今 I'm real survivor アマゾン暮らし Murder Songだし まだどん位捌いても誰も文句無し 制すデッドヒート　ジャングルドライブデッドリー 障害は料理して いきなり食っちまうハマのしきたり ミリタリー Head Shot(Bang)撃ち抜くぜ日本列島 勝たなきゃ意味が無ぇ (Mad Trigger)狂った引き金 道開けろ　お通りだ Mad Trigger Crew 小官の名を言ってみろ What's My Name？　理鶯 自由気ままに突き進む 立ちはだかる敵踏み潰す 小官の名を言ってみろ What's My Name？　理鶯 行ってみよう 横浜から世界続いた線路 言ってみろ　毒島メイソン小官が理鶯 絶対に Get High しない撤退ヨコハマWest Side 常にヤバい奴出す　突き立てるサバイバルライム ビート上踊る様に移動する小官が理鶯(メイソン) Mad Trigger Mad Mad Trigger　さぁ祭りだ(MTC) 獅子奮迅　の動きで帝王　に君臨 (左馬刻)(銃兎)　理鶯でクッキング ハマを行進する軍人 道開けろ　お通りだ Mad Trigger Crew 小官の名を言ってみろ What's My Name？　理鶯 自由気ままに突き進む 立ちはだかる敵踏み潰す 小官の名を言ってみろ What's My Name？　理鶯 Credits *Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Mad Trigger Crew Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Solo Song